fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunecra
Blind Sleep|weaknesses = Fire Thunder|creator = WhiteoutTM|image = }}Lunecra (loo-NEK-ra) is a nocturnal flying wyvern found in forested areas. Physiology Lunecra is mostly black, having a black exoskeleton, greenish-gray skin, and spots of purple bioluminescence lining the plates of its exoskeleton, as well as glowing purple wing membranes. It is a flying wyvern, about the same size as a Seregios. It is rather insectoid in nature, similar to Astalos, but it has green blood. Lunecra's head has a wide, flat, oval structure on the top, where its bioluminescence forms a crude outline of a skull's eyes and teeth. This along with its bright wing scales is used to potentially frighten off or intimidate the larger monsters that it's not powerful enough to fight off. Its tail ends in a pinecone-like structure made of chunks of its exoskeleton that form as it continually molts. These bits of exoskeleton form loosely-connected spikes that contain an anesthetic agent found in its skin, and when the tail is swung hard enough, these spikes will detach and potentially bury themselves in victims. In addition to that, its wings are covered in scales like a butterfly's, and when it flies these scales will occasionally come off in clouds, with those clouds blinding victims that get caught in them. Behavior Lunecra are solitary, nocturnal hunters that often try to target monsters much larger than themselves. Despite being relatively fragile, Lunecra have a fighting chance at stopping more powerful creatures because they can blind monsters as well as put them to sleep with the spikes it flings off of its tail before going in for close-range attacks. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Lunecra places near the middle of the food chain. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Lunecra is especially passive during the day, but at night when it hunts it will try to eat anything that moves, especially larger monsters. Tracks Leaves behind bits of its wing scales called Powdery Scales, as well as Discarded Spikes, spikes embedded in the ground that have come off its tail as it swung it. Specific Locale Interactions None Special Behaviors If another large monster appears in the area, Lunecra will immediately shift focus off of the hunter and attack the intruder. Being bold yet fragile, Lunecra will stop fighting the monster if it receives a certain amount of damage and flee the area. Abilities It can fly very agilely between trees as a result of its relatively small wing size, enabling it to perform various flying hit-and-run attacks. It can exude clouds of scales from its wings that cause Blindness. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Its wings/bioluminescence glow a little brighter and it huffs steam from its mouth. It stays in the air for much longer and attacks using its scale clouds more often * Tired State: Its wings/bioluminescence lose some of their glow and it starts drooling. It will spend much more time on the ground in this state and will stop using scale cloud attacks. Mounts It is mounted like any other flying wyvern. Causing it to hit its head off of obstacles can damage or even break its crown. Ecology * Habitat Range Lunecra lives almost exclusively in deciduous or temperate forests, an example being the Ancient Forest. * Ecological Niche Lunecra ranks near the middle of the food chain, as it can be easily taken down due to its fragility. However, its place in the local ecosystem is never definite, as Lunecra has been known to take down and eat the predators that so often eat it thanks to its use of incapacitating status effects. * Biological Adaptations Bioluminescent spots and wings help it to ward off other predators and competing Lunecra during its nocturnal hunting, as well as serving as a means to scare would-be aggressors with a sudden display of light. Its wings have butterfly-like scales that flake off very easily, and the chemicals covering the scales will cause blindness if it makes direct contact with the eyes. Its exoskeleton molts continually on its back, with new plates starting behind the crown and making their way down the spine until they reach the tail, where they pile up into a pinecone-like structure that allows for their easy release. These parts of its shell are naturally infused with sleep-inducing anesthetics, and it uses these to make prey easier to deal with. * Behavior Lunecra is nocturnal, and so it is rarely seen during the day. They are solitary, territorial hunters, and will not hesitate to attack rival Lunecra that show up in their range. Attacks * Swipe Kick: Lunecra lifts up a leg and kicks outward with it, sweeping from front to back. * Lunging Bite: '''Bites while lunging forward, similar to Rathalos and other flying wyverns. * '''Dive Swoop: '''A primary tactic while attacking from the air. Flies headfirst at a target, either directly at them or slightly strafing horizontally. Can be chained into a variety of attacks. * '''Aerial Claw Slash: It will lift up one leg, then the other, and then slash with the claws once each in rapid succession, targeting a specific hunter. This attack can be performed while moving, and can be used directly after a Dive Swoop. * '''Tail Spike Smash: '''On ground: lifts tail into air, providing some warning before slamming it down on a hunter. In the air: Lifts up its tail in front of it and then slams it down in one spot. This attack inflicts sleep if the hunter is hit by the spiky end of the tail, and it leaves some spikes left in the ground if a hunter is not hit. * '''Spike Fling: '''Lifts tail diagonally up before swinging it 180 degrees, launching 4 spikes at even intervals during the swing. Getting hit by the spikes, whether on the tail or the flying ones, inflicts sleep. This attack is usually used in the air, especially in rage mode. * '''Scale Cloud: '''Flaps its wings a few times to create a large sphere of floating scales, similar to Malfestio. These scale clouds can be blown around as well. This attack inflicts Blindness upon hunters that come into contact with the sphere, and getting directly hit with a cloud as it is moving will knock hunters over and deal minor damage. This is used on the ground and in the air. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness * Its crown can be broken, this takes semicircle chunk out of the top right of it. Breaking the crown causes Lunecra to stagger and drop a shiny. * Its chest, legs, and wings can be broken, causing yellowy scarring to appear on the exoskeleton. * Its tail can be severed. This renders it unable to inflict Sleep. Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ * Chest = ★★ * Back = ★ * Wings = ★★★ * Tail = ★★ Element Effectiveness * Fire = ★★★ * Water = ★ * Thunder = ★★★ * Ice = ★ * Dragon = ★ * Earth = ★★ Status Effectiveness * Poison = ★★ * Sleep = ✖ * Paralysis = ★★★ * Blast = ★★ * Stun = ★★ * Blind = ★ Shiny Item Drops Material Items It will drop a wyvern tear or Lunecra Scale the first time a part is broken, and when the head is broken it will drop a Lunecra Crown as a shiny. Slinger Ammo Will occasionally drop a Pierce Pod when staggered. In-Game Description Interactions With Other Monsters With Anjanath Turf War The second Anjanath enters the area, Lunecra will divert its attention to it, flying high in the air to prepare an attack. Anjanath opens its sails while roaring and starts to heat up its flame sac. Lunecra makes as if to swoop down to attack but stops just out of reach, and instead flaps a scale cloud into Anjanath's eyes. Anjanath is blinded and receives about 50 damage from this. Lunecra then quickly swoops around Anjanath to the side, dodging a hasty bite, and then it slashes twice with its claws at Anjanath's exposed side, dealing about 150 damage each. Anjanath staggers, but when Lunecra goes in to attack again, Anjanath quickly wheels around and catches Lunecra in a column of flame. Lunecra receives about 400 damage and flies away, usually to another area. This interaction leaves the Anjanath stunned afterwards. Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) It can be affected by Hyper Status and the Frenzy Virus. It does not have an Apex form. Notes * According to guild research, Lunecra is related to Astalos, as they appear to share a common ancestor despite the two monsters' geographic separation. Their lineage descended from reptilian ancestors, yet they seem to have convergently evolved many insect-like traits, including a partial endoskeleton and exoskeleton. Additional evidence suggests that there are more insect-like flying wyvern species that have yet to be discovered. Trivia * This is the first monster I drew digitally, and its picture is my first completed digital art. I thought it only made sense to have it as my first monster on the wiki. * Lunecra's inspiration was partially drawn from the Greek manticore. Manticores were often described as having a lion's body, stinger tails, bat wings, and a human face; and so Lunecra has wings, a skull on its head, and a tail essentially covered in stingers. Other inspirations were Astalos and the pokemon Dustox. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:WhiteoutTM Category:Blindness Monster Category:Sleep Monster